


Alive & Deadly

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When enough is not enough...





	Alive & Deadly

The deer stared somberly back at her inside the tunnel before trotting off. It was that moment Hanna realized she was no longer the predator, but the prey. Marissa was coming for her. The nightmare was near at its end. Hanna sucked all the pain through her teeth and started limping onward. The bullet Wiegler fired had stung and pierced her very flesh and bone. Dehydrated and tired, Hanna looked back over her shoulder. _No more, no more, no more!___

_ _More bullets fired and bounced off bars and beams of metal from the smoking barrel of Marissa's gun. Hanna scrambled for safety and took one look at Wiegler's icy, blue eyes that were mixed with full insanity and rage. The redhead lost her footing and fell down a rigid slope. Her body laid like a ragdoll. Hanna carefully reached for the gun with the monogram letters of MW stenciled. The weapon felt heavy in her hand. She took a step. Another one. Aiming the gun on Wiegler, her finger grazed the trigger._ _

_ _A chopper came to view, flying above their heads. A man's voice was booming through a megaphone. The second Hanna glanced up, Marissa snatched the gun aggressively and took the girl down. Hanna sprawled to her kneecaps, feeling a hard blow strike her across the face knocking her out cold._ _


End file.
